Current mobile devices incorporate various applications capable of using audio components associated with the mobile devices and related components. For example, applications that facilitate or support voice calls, voice over IP (VoIP) calls, text-to-voice messages, push-to-talk (PTT) technology, PTT over cellular (POC) technology, and other audio applications, can use speaker and microphone components associated with the mobile devices.
There are shortcomings, however, in current techniques for managing audio conflicts and priorities among the applications of a mobile device. For example, in some cases, if a navigation application is executing on the mobile device of a user operating a vehicle, and an incoming call is received, then the mobile device may terminate the navigation application to receive the incoming call. After the incoming call terminates, the user must restart the navigation application and re-enter the destination. As a further example, in another case, if a navigation application is executing on the mobile device, and an incoming call is answered by a vehicle operator, then a party on the other end of the call can hear directions that are audibly output by the navigation application. A security concern can result, as the vehicle operator may not want the other party to know to that the vehicle operator is traveling.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for more effective techniques for managing audio conflicts and/or priorities.